


Внеземные мечты

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: "Иногда мне даже кажется, что ты любишь космос, Боунс".





	Внеземные мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017

— Иногда мне даже кажется, что ты любишь космос, Боунс, — сообщает Джим, забираясь с ногами на кровать и отползая ближе к стене.

Боунс застывает у края кровати со спущенными до коленей штанами и трусами и кидает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ч-что? — не то с придыханием, не то заикнувшись, спрашивает он, и в его взгляде такое недоумение, что Джим смеется.

— Иди сюда, — он падает на подушку, раздвигая ноги, и медленно проводит рукой вниз по животу. Это приводит Боунса в чувство: он отмирает, выбирается до конца из одежды и перехватывает его запястье, качнув головой и цокнув языком. Подбирается ближе и нависает, почти-почти касаясь губ Джима, но все же не сокращая последние миллиметры, и смотрит ему в глаза, насквозь, в душу, в сердце, мозг и прочие органы, словно выискивает внутри Джима что-то неведомое.

— Не будь у тебя космоса, тебе не о чем было бы ворчать.... и ты перестал бы досаждать людям... — с трудом выговаривает Джим, не отводя взгляда и чувствуя, как по щекам разливается краска. Он привык, что на него так смотрят, но этот взгляд... да и вообще все, что связано с Боунсом... это совсем другое дело. — Поэтому мне кажется, что ты хоть немного, но любишь его.

Боунс продолжает смотреть. Боунс ищет ответы на вопросы.

И Джим готов дать ответ на любой, опустить барьеры и пустить его в свою душу, но сейчас ему не терпится. Сначала тело, душа подождет. Он облизывает губы, и взгляд Боунса падает на них. Джим пытается податься вперед, но Боунс отстраняется, заставляя его тянуться вверх, к недостижимому.

— У меня нет космоса, Джим.

— У тебя есть я, — нетерпеливо сообщает тот, — ну же, дава-ай, — он издает полустон, когда Боунс касается его члена — слишком нежно, слишком мало. — Боунс, черт возьми.

— Ты — не космос, Джим.

Он распахивает глаза и надувает губы:

— Ты должен был сделать мне комплимент, между прочим...

— Комплимент? «Детка, ты просто космос»? — Боунс фыркает, ускоряя движения. Джим ерзает, тянется рукой в надежде усилить трение, но получает щелчок по костяшке и ойкает. Боунс лениво наглаживает его член, словно не видит, в каком Джим состоянии, и продолжает глядеть на него с неподдельным вниманием, от которого сердце замирает.

Джим... не знает, что это значит. Боится задуматься, что это значит.

— И правда, хреново звучит... не дразнись уже, хватит... — но движения только замедляются. Джим со свистом втягивает в себя воздух: — Боунс. Ты смерти моей хочешь?

— Терпение, Джим, от этого еще никто не умирал, — и Боунс наконец целует его, прижимается губами, прижимается всем телом, и его все еще открытые глаза близко-близко.

Джим дергает рукой, но вместо того, чтобы снова отодвинуть ее, Боунс мягко касается его и переплетает пальцы. Джим чувствует, как тепло разливается по всему телу, и дело не в возбуждении, нет.

— Я вполне способен ворчать, как ты говоришь, и досаждать людям и на Земле, Джим.

— Это скуч-но! — Джим ахает: Боунс убирает руку с члена, но его пальцы начинают осторожно танцевать возле входа, на секунду продвигаясь, но тут же выскальзывая обратно, как будто накладывая любрикант тончайшими слоями. И когда Боунс успел?.. — Что... ты делаешь?

— Действительно, — хмыкает Боунс, — понятия не имею...

— Эу! — Джим выпутывает руку и пытается дотянуться до тумбочки, где, кажется, должны были остаться презервативы, но достает упаковку только с третьей попытки.

— Почему _ты_ любишь космос?

— Сейчас мне как-то не до него...

— Почему, Джим? — повторяет Боунс чуть ли не с угрозой в голосе, один палец входит глубже и остается там, чуть согнутый и совершающий какие-то совершенно бессовестные движения.

— Еще, — требует Джим, пытаясь не терять лицо и не сорваться на мольбы, сам не понимая, что с ним сегодня. Обычно уходит гораздо больше времени и усилий, чтобы довести его, но сегодня...

Все эти взгляды, наверное. Что-то значащие опасные взгляды, которые сводят с ума сейчас и не будут давать покоя потом.

Боунс, к его удивлению, слушается, вводя еще один палец. Джим издает стон, который Боунс тут же заглушает, целуя так, как будто действительно хочет свести с ума.

— Джим?

Он с трудом вспоминает, что Боунс что-то спрашивал. Космос, да. Его зрение сейчас взорвется на тысячи мелких звезд, а душа улетит в невесомость, вот почему он любит космос.

— Что ты так привязался? — он рад бы сказать, что огрызается, но вопрос выходит слабым и почти не слышным. — Потому что я предположил... что ты...

Боунс резко отстраняется, и на секунду Джим леденеет, зря, ох, зря он поднял эту тему... Но потом Боунс посылает ему еще один взгляд, из таких, опасных, и он, поняв намек и вздрогнув всем телом, прикусывает губу и кое-как переворачивается. Кажется, долго на четвереньках ему не простоять, руки не выдержат, или он окончательно потеряет чувство равновесия. Боунс вводит сразу три пальца, Джим резко опускает голову, вдыхая, и прогибается в пояснице.

— Мне интересно, почему тебе так важно мое отношение к космосу, Джим, — пробирающим до души шепотом сообщает Боунс, раскатывая презерватив.

— Я просто… я… 

Он не может — или, ладно, не хочет — говорить, но знает, не может не понять, что это важно. Что он должен будет сказать — спросить — признать… Потом. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом. Он ахает, когда пальцы резко сменяются членом. 

— Он большой… космос — он большой, — выдавливает он и слышит, как Боунс тихо фыркает. — Иногда там может быть одиноко.

— Да, слышал… что-то такое, — точно так же не совсем внятно отзывается тот, хватаясь за бедра и вдавливая пальцы в кожу. Не выдержав, Джим обхватывает свой член рукой в надежде нагнать Боунса и пытается облизнуть совершенно пересохшие губы.

— Вот я и хотел… — он осекается: не время. — Потом, я спрошу потом.

Боунс вздрагивает всем телом и ускоряется, Джим почти ощущает пульсацию внутри себя и как никогда ярко чувствует, что он не один, что ему не нужно больше искать.

— Да, Джим, я полечу с тобой, — шепчет Боунс, пара последних толчков — и он изливается.

Джим наращивает темп, почти яростно, до боли закусывает губу, и через несколько долгих и страшно тихих секунд его мир тоже взрывается.

Он падает вслепую, ощущая воздушную легкость во всем теле и тяжесть самого дорогого на свете, изнеможенно опустившегося на простыни рядом.

— Я полечу с тобой к звездам, Джим, — повторяет Боунс. Джим пытается пошевелить губами, но даже шепотом не выходит, и Боунс добавляет: — Я люблю космос.


End file.
